


Pink Skies

by Alexis_universe



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Future Vision, Lore - Freeform, Love Story, diabetes warning, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8901964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_universe/pseuds/Alexis_universe
Summary: Steven tells Connie why the sky is pink during sunset





	

Steven and Connie were sitting on the beach in front of the temple. A red colored carpet was underneath them, with an empty picnic basket besides them.

They were looking at the afternoon sea, watching the deep blue of the waves dancing with the almost mystical pink light that the sun sometimes casted upon the place.

"Have you ever seen a sunset as beautiful as this one, Connie?" Steven asked.

"I don't think so. You can't exactly see the sunset when you live in the suburbs." She answered. "And the beaches I used to visit had lots of boats getting on the way."

"I see..." He said.

They sat in a comfortable silence for some minutes, listening to the crash of the waves on the sand and the occasional seagull that hadn't left the town for the upcoming winter.

They kept enjoying the moment until Steven. spoke.

"You know... When I was a kid, Garnet used to tell me a story about why some sunsets in Beach City are pink." The boy told the girl. "You wanna hear it?"

"Sure." She said interested. "What is it about?"

"It's a small legend that people used to tell after the City was founded." He said smiling.

"Is it gem related?" She asked curiously.

"Surprisingly not." He said. "It's a human story that Garnet liked."

Connie imagined that the story she was about to hear was a love one, so she decided to listen intently at the story.

Steven cleared his throat before starting.

_"After Beach City was founded, A story about magic was spread around the land."_

"So it really was gem related!" Connie interrupted Steven, gaining a glare that was mostly directed at him whe he interrupted her during a lecture of one of her books. "Sorry."

He ignored the disruption and continued.

_"A story about a couple of young people, a boy and a girl. They'd been best friends for a really long time, so much time that the feelings they had for each other began to change into something else."_

_"However, neither of them had the courage to express those feelings. The couple was afraid of their relationship changing for the worse if the other didn't answered their feelings."_

_"One day, the boy decided to confess his feelings towards the girl, asking her to be on the beach next to the hill before dusk."_

_"Once that the pair reached the beach, they sat down on the sand and saw the sunset. Both of them were consumed by negative thoughts: 'What am I doing?' ' This is nonsense.' 'You're gonna ruin everything.' 'I can't do this...'"_

_"Their feeling of powerlessness made the air heavy."_

_"The couple then began to talk about trivialities, trying to distract themselves about the real reason they were there."_

_"Eventually, there were no more topics they could talk about. They remained silent, ashamed of themselves for a dumb reason."_

_"However, moved by an inexplicable reason, they spoke once more, this time about something more important: Their feelings."_

_"One of them, the girl, confessed her love to her friend first, who was in shock after listening her."_

_"The boy began to cry tears of joy, causing the confessor to be worried about him, a bit of anxiety began to consume her."_

_"However, the anxiety disappeared when her friend pressed his lips against her own, moments prior to confessing his own feelings."_

_"The dark thoughts suddenly vanished alongside the heaviness of the air, as laughter and joy replaced them."_

_"The girl returned the kiss this time, and felt the weight upon her heart melting away. She was completely sure that her friend was feeling the same."_

_"For a moment, they thought that they could feel what the other felt, and see how the other saw the world. They were so focused on themselves and the sensation of wholeness they were experiencing, that they didn't noticed a strange light covering their bodies."_

_"Once the light faded, the couple had disappeared from the beach and the sunset's light became a vibrant pink color."_

_"Since then, there is said that when a couple declares their love during a pink sunset, it will last for all the eternity, just like the spirits of the lovers that live in the pink skies of Delmarva."_

They stood in silence for a moment.

"Woah..." Connie said. "That's a beautiful story, Steven." 

"I knew you would like it." He said grinning. "Garnet used to tell it to me whenever the sky turned pink."

They fell silent for a while, as they returned to listen to the ocean's sounds.

However, Connie broke the silence this time.

"You know..." She said, a blush beginning to form on her cheeks. "There's something I have to tell you, Steven."

The boy stared at her, paying close attention to the girl.

"When I first met you, I couldn't believe that the world you lived in ever existed." She said. "I wasn't aware of the magic of it, and now, I can't even think of not belonging to it."

"I think I would be really sad if I could never see Pearl, or Amethyst or any of the Gems."

She looked at his eyes.

"But... I don't know what I would do if I couldn't see you again."

"Connie..." Steven said, touched by his friend's words.

"That's why I need to tell you something..." She averted her gaze away from him. "Something that I'm still not sure of how to say it."

Steven gently cupped her cheek with his hand. She placed her hand over his own before looking back at his face.

"Connie, what's what you want to tell me?" He said, looking at her with a softness so unique of him.

She took a moment before opening her mouth again. However, before a single word could leave her lips, her entire body moved on its own accord, leaning towards Steven to press her lips against his.

"That I love you." She said, her blush almost consuming her entire face.

Steven raised his hand to touch his lips, still feeling the faint sensation of the kiss. 

"Steven?" She said, now concerned about what she had done.

"You kissed me..." He said as tears began to gather on Steven's starry eyes. "Connie, you kissed me."

"I-I'm s-sorry!" She stuttered, guilt heavy on her words as her sight began to blur with tears.

"Connie, it's okay." He said with a reassuring tone. "There's also something that I want to tell you."

The girl looked at him, wiping the almost-tears away from her face.

"Before we met on my bubble, I didn't realized how lonely I truly was." Steven said, placing both of his hands over her own. "Sure, I had the gems, dad and my friends who live in Beach City. But... You were the only one who knew how I felt."

He paused for a moment to look at her, slightly clutching at her hands.

"You are the only one who knows how I feel." He said. "That's why I want to tell you lots of things. That I really appreciated your company all of this time, that I think that you're the most amazing person I've met, and that you're are the most beautiful Lisa cosplayer I've ever seen."

Connie let out a giggle at that last remark.

"But most of all..." He continued. "I want to tell you... that I love you. Not like a friend, or like a sister. But like something else."

Connie was agape when she heard those words, the tears gathering on her eyes turned into tears of joy.

"I wanted to tell you that earlier, but I didn't knew how you would react." He said. "I thought you wouldn't feel the same, and then, our friendship would become awkward.

They were in an uncomfortable silence for a brief moment until Connie began to giggle.

"Connie?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

"Isn't funny?" She said while looking at the red-faced boy in front of her. "We both felt the same way but didn't said anything because we were afraid of the other not feeling the same."

"That's right!" Steven said before starting to laugh. "We were afraid of that stupid little thing."

"I know!" Connie said before joining him. "We've fought against monters and gems that threatened the planet without sweating, and we were afraid of ourselves."

They kept on laughing for a while, Their voices were so loud that they managed to drown out the crash of the waves.

When their laughter subsided, they were laying on their backs, their chests heaving as their breathing returned to normal. Tear marks stained their cheeks, half made by the laugh attack and half made by the unbearable joy they felt moments earlier.

Steven turned his head to see Connie, He saw how her dark hair shimmered on the pink light of the twilight, and noticed how beautiful she was looking when he saw her happy face.

Now that he had confessed his feelings, he decided to share this thought he always had when he looked at her.

"You're beautiful, Connie."

Connie blushed at the comment before countering with the one she always had on her mind whenever he did something like that.

"And you're really cute, Steven."

They looked at their eyes for what it felt like an infinite stretch of time before Steven talked again.

"Connie?" 

"Yes, Steven?"

He doubted for a second, but found his resolve to finish what he started.

"C-Can I kiss you?" 

Upon hearing his words, Connie's blush became bright enough to be seen clearly under the now purple light of the sky.

Wordless, she nodded in approval.

They sat on the mantle underneath them, accidentally holding their hands.

They looked at each other once more before Steven leant towards Connie, tilting his head a little so his nose didn't get on his way.

Connie closed her eyes as his lips touched her own.

The kiss, like Steven, was gentle and soft, however, he seemed to know exactly what to do even though it was his first time kissing someone on the lips. 

Connie's other hand roamed around Steven's sides and back, nestling on the backside of his neck, pressing his head against her in a delicate fashion.

Now it seemed that all of the universe had disappeared from existence, leaving the pair of teenagers alone with themselves.

A bright light began to shine between them, but the pair was too entranced with themselves to notice it.

Suddenly, their presence had disappeared, the only trace left of the couple were the two pairs of shoes they were wearing before.

On Beach was now Stevonnie, who looked at the deep purple sky of dusk. They were Smiling broadly, their arms were wrapped around them, holding themselves in a tight embrace.

A warm feeling grew inside them as they laughed out of sheer joy until they couldn't breath.

They knew what that feeling was, and they decided to keep feeling it.

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

Garnet was looking proudly at the whole scene from above the temple's stone head. Her face was adorned with a smirk as she saw the young fusion roll around the small patch of beach they were in.

Eventually, Stevonnie had come undone, returning their components back into the world.

The kids looked for their shoes and gave themselves another kiss on the lips before she left.

This was the moment, when Garnet was thankful for telling Steven about the faint visions she had of them a long time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Leave kudos and comments if you liked this cute story.


End file.
